Wolf's Rain The Search for Paradise Again
by Xfullmetalninjax
Summary: Kiba and his friends have no memories of their lifes as wolves in the new paradise that has been poisoned by darcia's eye. Reborn, they now live like humans until Kiba finds a flower that changes everything. My first fic Ch 4 FINALLY UP SEE AUTHORS NOTES
1. New Beginning

It has been a while since anyone has thought about paradise. Reborn in a polluted city Kiba has no memory of his life as a wolf and is living the life of a human. The others Tsume, Toboe, and Hige are doing the same. Kiba lives in a poor apartment that was bought from his parents. They aren't his real parents but adopted. They found him in the orphanage and decide to have him as their kid. If Kiba remembered his life as a wolf, he would know that they're Cher and Hubb. Kiba lives on his own now getting ready for college. But all of this soon changes as a dream and a flower are met in his life.

Chapter one

Its summer and Kiba is learning to take care of himself now by living alone. So far, he's doing fine as if he has been alone his whole life. Next year is college and Kiba has been told time and time again by Hubb to excel well in his next few years of education. Yet, throughout all of his life, he feels their's something missing. He feels an urge everyday to seek something yet he doesn't know what this something is. Annoyed by this he always tries to find something to do. Kiba has no friends as everyone considers him strange and non-talkative. Though he feels he has friends but he doesn't know where and who they are.

It's the middle of the night, Kiba checks his home phone for any new messages as he forgot to today and is greeted with one in particular from Hubb.

"Hey there kid, it's me! Just wanted to say happy birthday, and to hope that you'll at least do something with yourself that's fun and not trying to figure things like 'oh who am I' and 'what am I going to do' ok. Anyways Cher prays good things for you as well and we all hope you'll enjoy the gift we sent you in the mail. I don't know when you'll receive or if you already have but I hope you'll like it. So I hope your new life is going well and that we wish good things for you like always and again happy birthday. Besides that I'll talk to you later. Bye bye." The phone beeped and Kiba's face had a faint smile throughout the message. He always liked Cher and Hubb but he feels he's known them before. He also forgot it was his birthday as he spent most of the day thinking to himself about what he can't remember but should.

Kiba turned his head to look at the microwave clock. It was 1 am. He realized that his birthday was another day wasted with his mind wandering on his true self, whatever it was. He rubs his head and yawns as he stumbles to his old run-of-the-mill apartment bed. He turns on the TV to see what good shows are on. _What's the big deal with Family Guy? _ He says to himself as it is on the TV. He collapses on his bed with remote in hand flicking through all the other channels to see what would be good enough to sleep to.

Realizing no good shows are on, he turns off the TV and tries to fall asleep. Continuing his questioning on what he's supposed with his life, he hears random voices in his head.

"_Have you forgotten your pride as a wolf"_,one said loudly and fierce _"Go to paradise"_, another said. _What is paradise? _Kiba said to himself. _And aren't I human, _he thought to himself.

Struggling to keep up with what's in his head, he falls asleep in his pondering on the subject. He begins to dream about something he should know, something that happened a long time ago…

_Kiba is crawling in the snow after a hard fought battle. Pain is felt on almost every part of his body. Cheza is all he can think about. His fur soaked in blood drips as he walks to her. "Cheza…", he gasps, "where are you". He slowly stumbles his way to Cheza as she calls him. "Kiba, the ice is spreading fast now…", she softly speaks,"…the world will freeze over". Cheza stiff hands grabbed hold of Kiba's fur coat and sent a feeling of comfort all through Kiba's body that felt like pillows against his fur, but his dream soon fades away…_

"What the hell?" Kiba awakes very confused.

"Where was that and why do I feel I should know that?" he says. _And who the hell is Cheza_,he thinks to himself.

Not willing to sit there and ponder yet again on what's what, Kiba rubs his eyes to greet the new cloudy day. He slowly slides off his cheap mattress almost like he still feels the pain. He then goes to do his usual morning routine of taking his shower and having breakfast. He still had a few weeks before school so he goes to put on his usually jeans and jacket and decided to take a walk through the city.

He walked through the allies of the filthy place hoping that no one will try to jump on him as the city is filled with some of the worst scum of the earth. As he strolled along the alley path he smells something, a faint smell. _A flower? _He pondered.

_It's so familiar… _he thinks to himself. His walk turns into a run as he heads to it. It was then that all he could care about was finding that flower as if the world depended on him finding the scent. Kiba ignored his clothes getting wet as he splashed in the puddles that were scattered about the alley. His run slowly transitions to a walk as he approaches the flower in a wall.

"Poor thing, looks like it's going to die", he says.

He runs back to his apartment to find a pot and grabs dirt from some patch of grass and runs back to the flower. "I'll take care of you" he whispers. He puts the dirt in the pot then he delicately takes the flower out of the cement. He carefully puts the flower in the dirt and takes it with him. He enters his apartment again and places the flower on the small dining table. Grabbing the nearest chair he sits down and stares at it.

"I've never seen a flower like this before," he says to himself. _And yet it feels I have…_

Shoving away these crazy thoughts Kiba has a sudden urge to eat.

He checks his kitchen for food. Opening the refrigerator he decides to have milk when he realizes he's out as only a drop falls in the glass. Sighing Kiba grabbed his money and set off to the grocery store.

As he walks on the sidewalk next to the busy street, he notices a motorcycle riding by and stares at the driver. He wore black leather and though Kiba couldn't see his face well, he noticed how familiar the eyes looked. _I should know him?_,he thought. Kiba ignores the questions in is head yet again and continues to the store.

As he continues onward he glances at the young kid watching over a white kitten. The kid turns his head and both look at each other with stunned eyes as if they've haven't seen each other for a long time. He had reddish hair that fell straight down over his head that held his light brown eyes. "Excuse me", Kiba says as he walks away picking up the pace. _What the hell is with me _today, he thinks.

While he resumes his course to the store, he bumps into some random dude carrying his bag of groceries. "Sorr…", he says until they met face to face. The boy was about his height and had shaggy brown hair with brown eyes. He was wearing a blue raincoat and had the same expression on his face that Kiba had. _Who are you? And why do I know you at the same time? _Kiba yelled in his mind.

"I have to go", Kiba said. He took off at a fast walk and the boy just stood there staring at him with a very confused look and yet recognition at the same time.

Kiba kept on walking to the store at a even faster pace as countless questions were filling up in his mind. He was lucky to even reach it and get home at the same time without exploding.

Kiba slammed the groceries on the circular table and threw himself self upon his apartment bed where he could be alone with his bewildered head.

_What the hell is it that I can't remember!,_ he yelled in his head. It was then for the rest of the day he laid in his bed trying to remember when he has seen those people before. His struggle in his head kept him there for hours that felt like twice the amount than usual. It was then he smelled the flower again, the one he found that was now lying perched on top of the kitchen table. The smell was than enhanced by a sudden singing voice that either came from the flower or his head, he couldn't tell.

"Where's that coming from", he said as he got off his back heading to the kitchen. "I know that voice, I need to-I need to…", he couldn't say more. The song was making him sleepy and while he was heading to check the flower he fell on the wooden floor near the flower. His mind wandered off to a dream yet again.


	2. Where am I?

**YAAAAAAAAAAAY I finally got ch2 up.=D Enjoy^^(See author notes at end of ch)**

* * *

Chapter 2

_What the hell happened? And that song, I've heard it before. But where and who? _I slowly opened my eyes which were greeted by a bright blue sky with the sun high in it. _And where the hell am I! _I bolted off my back staring into the lush landscape I was now in. I was no longer in the city, but a field of flowers, which were the kind I found earlier today. Over looking the field was a mountain along with a lake several miles away. I panicked as I wondered how the hell I went from my apartment to suddenly the middle of no where.

_Weird, that mountain, why do I feel like I've been there before? _I threw the question out as I'm probably just imagining things as why would I've been there before if I've rarely been out of the city. As I moved myself to stand up, it felt awkward. My whole body cried to be on all fours so much that I collapsed on myself. _What the hell is going on_, I cried in my head.

"I'm showing what Paradise would've been."

"What?"

I turned my head around and saw a young girl who was beautiful for some reason. _I've just only met her yet I'm already in love with her. Almost like I already know who she is..._Whoever she was, she was just stunning to my eyes. She had pink short hair and her eyes were strange yet beautiful. They were pink as well. She wore some sort of white outfit that was revealing in some areas but not everywhere. I could stare at her for hours if she hadn't spoken up again.

"You've forgotten who you are I see. This one's really sorry. This one tried her best but its Darcia who's to blame." Hers eyes seemed like they were about to cry. "But since you don't remember, it's gonna take a while to get you back to normal Kiba."

_What_, despite her beauty she made no sense whatsoever. "What the hell are you talking about? Darcia? Paradise? And just whats your name anyways?" _And how did she know mine?_

She was startled by the sudden rise in my voice. I felt bad for scaring her but if shes the one who put me in this middle-no-where then I feel I have a right to question her.

"This-this one really regrets what she has allowed to occur. And this one is Cheza. And Paradise is where you are now, but this one sees your not remembering what your real self is."

_My real self? _She spoke weirdly, especially by calling her self "this one". But what did she mean by my real self. "What are you talking about Cheza?" I asked.

"I don't have much time left but please try to remember what happened. And this one thinks its best if I just show you what you truly are. Wake up."

"Excuse me-," was all I could say before everything went white then to black. I didn't feel myself lying in a bed of flowers, but my apartment floor instead, at least, because I don't remember it having a carpet.

I slowly opened my eyes as I saw myself stand up on my two feet-wait four? Four paws? I froze there in shock as I looked again to make sure if I'm still dreaming. Shockingly, I wasn't as I somehow woke up as a snow-white wolf. And as I stood there, the phone rang. And it rang again. I was completely frozen in fear.

* * *

**Phew, finally im out of that damn writers block=D. I wrote this all for the few people who've read my story and either story marked it or reviewed it. So I thank all of you, you guys really made my day whenever i got a review or a storymark so thank you=). I might redo ch1 though as there's just some stuff i would like to change. Also, I'm really sorry for the short(or now looking at it REALLY short ch lol) ch but i really wanted to post something up. But I swear that i'll make the next longer as im just tired right now since its freaking 1:46 amXD. So anyways hoped you enjoyed ch2 and for those who havent reviewed, please do!!!!! I beg you as I just want to make my story better=(. oh and btw, I have no beta reader so unless any of you would like to help out with the story, just send me a email as it would help me a lot to have someone check it as sometimes i dont have the time and this is my first fanfic=P. Anywho, ill need to update my profile later to fix something but i did post more reasons why it took so long there so anyways goodnight people. and ugh...sweet dreams...*falls asleep on keyboard***


	3. I hate dreams

**Sorry for the delay, DON'T KILL ME PLEASE*hides in a corner*. Without further ado, heres chapter 3*triumphant music plays* (A/N at end)**

* * *

Chapter 3

The phone rang a third time. _How the hell can I talk if I'm a walking snowball, _I asked myself. As I tried to speak, all I could produce were pathetic yelps. It was no use, I couldn't speak. But I was surprised when I heard who was on the phone.

"Hello Kiba it's me Hubb. Just calling to make sure everything's alright..."

_Terrific_, I told myself sarcastically. Crawling over to the phone, as I had a hard time trying to walk on fours, I nudged it off the receiver with my nose. I could hear Hubb still speaking through the phone_. I think I've really gone insane._

"Hello," I said. _How the hell did I just speak now_, I yelled in my head.

"Kiba Hi! You doing alright there? I bet it's probably a bit difficult right?"

Ever since I've been living by myself, I've felt really more content and almost like I've always been living by myself. Its kinda strange but I don't really care that much.

"Yeah I'm doing fine," _Except for the fact I'm a snow-white wolf with new teeth, claws, and a tail to top it all off._

"Well thats good to hear, but really I can understand if you're having a hard time with some of the stuff that you-"

"I'm fine Hubb, really," I interrupted, "Please, I don't need any help. Its really kind for you to offer it but you've helped me so much, I'm ready or I've been ready to take care of myself. Just leave me to myself is all I wish for you do." I was sick of his worrying and I just wished for him to shut up. I probably never needed his help in the beginning, but I was too young to remember when he first came to the orphanage so it doesn't exactly matter now.

"Well...ok kid. Just promise that you won't get into trouble, alright?"

_Like things couldn't get worse_, I thought. "I'll stay out of trouble Hubb, bye."

"Bye, love you."

I had a hard time nudging the phone back in the receiver but I eventually succeeded. _Now what_, I said to myself. I'm in my apartment, at...12:30 pm, and I look like a snow ball. I wandered around a bit trying walk on all fours. Weirdly I got used to it and now its like I'm a pro at it. Its almost like I've been in this body before. _That's insane your human Kiba_, my conscious said kinda doubtfully.

Hoping that maybe it would only last for today, I sat in the apartment still in my furball suit watching TV. I guess a plus feature for being a furball is always having a blanket of fur with you. I watched the news and I saw Hubb on there. Hubb and his wife Cher have been working on some ruins they found several months ago. It was all over the news when it was found as nobody knew who built it or who lived in it. It's like a huge castle except they found technology in there thats more advanced than our own.

They also told me they found a book. Just me. It seems they weren't very keen on showing the book to the public. Though I have no idea what they've done with it now. All I know is they said they were sending it somewhere. Nothing else. Whenever I asked Hubb on what the book was about, he always says its something the world will never understand. I gave up on asking after several tries and I just wonder now on what could it have possibly said.

As I pondered about the book, I felt my eyes growing tired the more I thought about it. It wasn't surprising that I soon found myself sleeping. Though hopefully this time I won't encounter any weird dreams...

_I felt a hand approaching me. Out of instinct, I bolted my eyes opened and leaped at him with my claws digging into his flesh. I turned my head as one guy aimed a crossbow at me. I dodged the arrow and jumped at him this time singing my fangs into his neck. I snarled afterwards, not wanting to deal with any more damn crap they wanted to throw at me, whoever these people were. I noticed one guy, a kid, staring at me in fear. I felt no sympathy towards him and if he made any sudden movement to attack, it would be the last thing he did._

_Though today was his lucky day. Another guy punched him away where I was now staring at this man instead. The more I stared the more I realized he was a wolf as well._

_"How interesting," he said. I watched his movement as he slowly stepped back a bit, then darted off. I ran after him. I chased him all the way till he reached a rooftop of some tower-like structure. There I was finally able to make out his true form besides him being a wolf. He had dark gray fur with with a X shaped scar across his chest. His human image though was a tall man with the same X scar on his chest. He had gray hair and wore a black vest and tight black pants. He stood there for several seconds before finally speaking._

_"That was quite a stunt."_

_"I was protecting myself, that's all," I replied._

_"Don't be so quick to kill," he said back._

_"What's wrong with killing!" 'Especially when your just killing the stupid ones', I thought._

_"I don't know what mountain you came down from, but you're in the city now. There are rules."_

_"Rules?Is running around the city with a pack of idiots one of the rules," I replied. They should've known better than to disturb me like that._

_"I'm only using them."_

_"Your rules stink like this city! What's the point of living if it means throwing away your pride," I growled at him. A wolf is no wolf when he is scared to show his form, I thought._

_"You got a big mouth for someone half dead," he growled back._

_'Thats it', I yelled to myself. I jumped straight at him ready to bite while he tried to dodge. I felt my fangs scratch him before I touched the ground. Though he got me too as a sharp pain hit my thigh, but I ignored it as I dashed back at him. He saw me coming in for the next attack and charged back at me. We were both thrown on the ground as we wrestled. He came in to bite but I threw him off. I immediately came back at him but he stepped back as I tried to bite him. It was seconds later that a kid came in swinging a tool thing at me. I jumped away and stared, just thinking how stupid this dude is to be hanging with humans._

_My leg felt like hell as I followed the scent through the city. It was pathetic. Everyone seemed helpless here and just poor. The sooner I find the scent the quicker I can get away from this hell hole. But sadly, its not now. A hunter and his dog were right behind. The dog came rushing in as I prepared myself, despite my leg. As I stood there waiting to counter, fate seemed to have other plans as a sharp, flaming pain hit the side of my back. I fell backwards as everything white..._

I woke gasping. I touched my back to see if I really was shot, and my leg. Thankfully it was just a dream. _But damn, it felt real-wait_, I looked at myself, then I looked again. "I-I-I'm human!" I jumped off the couch in joy. It felt good being human, and not having a furcoat. _Or maybe you did enjoy_, a thought said. I threw it out thinking I was born human so why would I enjoy being a wolf more. I checked the time and saw that I was asleep for 2 hours at most. Having no summer job is good but gets boring as their isn't much to do except TV, or video games. _I still haven't beat Zelda_, my mind said. I plopped in collectors edition on my gamecube and continued ocarina of time. This time Phantom Gannon will die!

(Tsume's POV)

_What the hell's going on. _Ever since that day while I was riding my bike and saw that kid in the black jacket, my life has gone to the dogs, literally. I woke up as a wolf and my gang thought I ate their leader. _Which is me! _All I could do was run off seeing as their a bunch of idiots who grabbed the first thing they saw and started swinging whatever at me like cave men. But after falling asleep and having that dream, I'm now even more confused. Especially now that I've woken up AS a human! I'm considering going back to my gang telling them everything's alright, but if its that damn kid who's caused all this shit then he's gonna be more than half-dead once I get to him. But there is one other thing that befuddles me, why does he seem so familiar? _Kiba_, a voice said in my head. "Who the hells Kiba," I muttered.

* * *

**I like suspenseful endings XD. Well I'm happy to say it wasn't as long as the wait for Ch. 2 but not before august sadly=(. And btw I've been replaying Ocarina of time on my game cube and I couldn't think of other ways to end Kiba's pov for now XD (I BEAT FIRE TEMPLE=D). Anyways, reviews are always welcome as long as they're not flaming. and I've been wondering, chapter 1 kinda sucks when I look at it so what I'm wondering is do u guys like it or should I rewrite it? other that ENJOY SUMMER BREAK (or whats left=( )**


	4. Toboe's Sitter

**Well guys here it is, chapter 4=D. I was getting so annoyed seeing in my documents folder that I finished it all in ONE NIGHT. Its in Toboes pov because he's my FAVORITE out of ALL THE WOLVES^^. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. It takes place during the first chapter so no one has turned back into a wolf, yet...=)  
**

* * *

Chapter 4

_I watched them converse between each other, ready to attack if Darcia tried to do something to Quint or me. Blue wanted me to take care of him if something happened to her and I always cared for him, I would never let him be in pain or suffering. I jumped in the middle as I saw Darcia pulling out his gun and aiming it at Quint. What happened next was a the sound of a gun firing, and a sharp flaming pain in my chest. I didn't know it hurts just to protect someone, but still I won't let Quint die. I just hope that I died for his live. For him to live. That's all I could think as I lay there in pain..._

I woke up to the sound of my gasping and sweat. That's the third time this week I've had that dream. I haven't told Granny about it since the first time I thought it was nothing but it hasn't stopped. And if I recall correctly, was I a wolf? I shook the thought out of my head thinking that's crazy. I slid my feet of the bed that thumped the ground like a earthquake. I still felt really tired but I'm having difficulty sleeping. Plus I'm not exactly keen on experiencing that dream. I looked over at the clock in my room. 8:49 am. _Granny's probably still sleeping_, I thought.

I opened my windows to bring some more light in the room. I can't wait till school starts, I'll see my friends again but then again I hate the work. The city looked the same as always. Polluted, cloudy, buildings everywhere. It just makes me sigh. There's only one park as well. Its average size but I wish there were more. I love parks as there's no pollution or buildings in them, and I just love running around in them. Granny says I'm like a dog sometimes. _Who knows, maybe in past life I was_. I laughed at the thought.

I threw my clothes on and headed downstairs. Our house was small but nice. Granny's at work most of the time but when its a holiday, she always makes the day pleasant and cooks some of the best food ever. She works at a low paying job at a small coffee restaurant. Sometimes when shes at work, I pay her a visit. Shes always nice to me and has told me that I was adopted. Whenever I ask her about my real parents, she just tells me that they were good people and are proud of me. I wish she would tell me more but its almost like she doesn't want to talk about it. I was too young to remember them but she always tells me that it wasn't that they didn't love me I was in orphanage. If that's the case then why was I there then? I wish I was told more of what was going on instead of being left in the dark.

Today's a week day. Which means Granny's going to be at the restaurant working. I sighed as that means I'm going to have my sitter here. He's always so serious and doesn't like having fun. Plus, all he does is sit around and drink, drink some more, and drink till he faints. Though he doesn't faint everyday but lately he's been doing it a lot more. Despite how ugly and boring he is, I'm worried for him. I don't why, but I just feel he doesn't deserve this misery. I wish I could help but I don't know how. He likes his dog a lot. He calls her Blue because of the color of her fur is almost blue. Shes the only fun thing about when he comes over. She likes to play with me when I'm bored though she cares a lot for her master which saddens me. Whenever he faints, she stops doing whatever shes doing and comes over to him, lying down beside him. I can't help but have a feeling of deja vu whenever I see her with him when he's asleep. It reminds me of the dreams I have every night. I make sure to write them down whenever I have one.

My favorite one is where I'm in a alley and I see a pretty girl. The weird thing is, and this applies to all of them, is I'm a wolf. I don't know why I always dream myself as a wolf but its just something I've gotten use too. Anyways, I'm starving in the alley and as I scavenge for food, I can't find any and the only food I see is being eaten by the crows. I'm too scared to take them on, I'm never really the bravest guy but I try. As I sit and whine, with my empty stomach, the girl comes over and offers me a sausage. I was taken back at first that she even approached me but I eventually ate the sausage as she held it in her hand. It felt good to be eating after starving and I didn't how to thank her. Especially since I was a wolf. I stood there looking at her. She was really pretty and happy. Her smile brought me up and her eyes just were like diamonds that sparkled beautifully. Her hair fell over her head like a water fall. She was beautiful. Was I in love? I have no idea. But I did like her. I wanted to say something but it would probably startle her to hear a talking dog, since she didn't know I was a wolf. Actually, how did I know I was a wolf and not a dog? Well who knows and I probably shouldn't be standing here thinking about all this when I already have done it dozens of times before. I need to make the house neat for the sitter, Quint.

The living room was a mess, the kitchen needed a mop, and my room was littered with clothes and other junk. It felt more like spring cleaning then summer with all this stuff to do. As I was grabbing breakfast to start off the day, I heard a knock at the door.

"Toboe, could you get that please." asked Granny.

"Yes Gran," I replied. I knew who was there, it was Quint. I could hear his dog barking outside. I opened door and saw both a dog that was as tall as my legs and a huge man wearing a brown coat with a brown cap. As he walked inside, he pulled out a flask of booze and took a good chug of it.

"Is there anything I can help with Quint or can you take it from here," said Granny.

"Yeah I'm good miss, this kid isn't much trouble so it should be easy," he said.

"Thank you Quint. If there's anything that's troubling you, please call me like I always ask, alright?"

"Yes maam, I will," he replied.

"And Toboe," Granny asked me.

"Yes Granny," I said.

"Please be kind to him, I know you always hate having him around but I don't know what else to do besides bring you to work with me and I know you wouldn't want to be doing that during your summer now would you?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't. But can you please be here tomorrow. You've been going to work a lot more often lately and I miss you," I said.

"I'll see what I can do okay. You two take care now and get along. Bye-bye," and with that, she was out the door.

"So...," Quint said. "Where do you keep the whiskey? My flask is getting empty."

I sighed, _I wish life wasn't this boring._

_

* * *

_**Poor Toboe being stuck with a crazy man XD. I do like Quint but he drinks a lot so yeah^^. Also, I still haven't forgot about where I left off with the last chapter just to let u all know. I plan on showing what happened to all the other wolves during that time so it may be a few chapters till we see what happens after the last one=). And sadly, I'm back in school again=(. So it's gonna be hard trying to fit writing this with school. And if ur wondering why it took so long to write this chapter, well I couldn't decide on where to take the story. I had like multiple versions in my folders and I didn't know which one to use. I'm sorry I take forever writing chapters as well=(. I just work slow so yeah. Oh and i decided I wont rewrite my first chapter as it'll take up the time I could be using to write a new chapter like u said huskies4EVER=). Well as always, please review because if u don't, I'll come to u in ur sleep and*insert scary threat here*=). Oh well, enjoy ur school year, I know I am-_-**


End file.
